Doce Trapaça
by Jessyca.chan
Summary: Depois de participar de um jogo de verdade ou consequência Kagome acaba se envolvendo em uma aposta que mudaria sua vida radicalmente, mas será que depois disso ela conseguira voltar a ser a mesma de antes?


-Como foi que eu deixei isso acontecer...

 _As cinco meninas que estavam no quarto já deviam esta dormindo, por ser mais de onze horas e terem aulas no dia seguinte, mas ao em vez disso estavam jogando a última rodada de verdade ou desafio, e esperavam pacientemente que a garrafa parasse de girar._

 _A garrafa ainda girou varias vezes até parar completamente._

 _-Kagura pergunta pra Kagome - falou uma das meninas, que parecia ser a mais nova do grupo e atendia pelo nome de Rin._

 _-Verdade ou desafio? - perguntou Kagura com um sorriso sapeca no rosto_

 _-Verdade - respondeu a outra sem pensar muito_

 _Kagura ficou pensativa por alguns instantes_

 _-Qual foi à coisa mais insensata que você já fez?_

 _-Como assim coisa insensata? - perguntou em dúvida._

 _-Sei lá - deu de ombros - Quaisquer coisas louca, ilícitas, esse tipo de coisa - explicou melhor._

 _-Eu não sei não me lembro de nada agora. - respondeu depois de pensar por uns_

 _instantes_

 _-Nem vai lembrar. Você nunca faz nada de errado - interrompeu a outra._

 _-Como assim Sango? - Perguntou Kikyo que estava quieta até então_

 _-O que a Sango esta querendo dizer é que a Kagome nunca faz nada de errado -_

 _explicou Rin pela amiga - E quando eu digo nada. É_ _ **nada**_ _mesmo - frisou bem as_

 _palavras_

 _-Você quer dizer nada de muito serio como: usar drogas, fugir de casa ou ser_

 _presa por dirigir bêbada né?- falou Kagura._

 _-Não_ _ **. Nada**_ _mesmo - Sango repetiu as palavras de Rin reforçando o que amiga tinha_

 _dito - Eu e a Rin conhecemos a Kagome sei lá desde... Sempre e nos nunca vimos ela fazer nada de errado_

 _-Mais isso é impossível - falou Kikyo incrédula - Ninguém pode ser o tempo todo_

 _assim tão..._

 _-Certinho? - completou Kagura também incrédula_

 _-É - confirmou Kikyo_

 _-Se é o tempo todo eu não sei, mas ela faz o possível - falou Rin._

 _-Será que da pra para de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui - falou_

 _Kagome chamando a atenção delas. -Obrigada - pediu quando viu que elas tinham ficado quietas, mas logo Kagura voltou a falar_

 _-Agora que vocês disseram isso, realmente nunca vi Kagome fazer nada de errado pelo contrario ela é ate boazinha demais_

 _-Quase uma pessoa perfeita - falou Kikyo horroriza com as próprias palavras_

 _-Também não exagera pessoal - falou Kagome vendo que elas não iriam desistir do_

 _assunto - Eu não sou certinha, só não me lembro de nada agora e quanto a ser_

 _boazinha eu nem ajudo tantas pessoas assim._

 _-O que! - gritou Sango - Eu nunca vi ninguém mais prestativa que você, como pode_

 _dizer isso? - Kagome abriu a boca mais foi interrompida antes de fala-se alguma coisa - Você sempre ajuda seu irmão com os trabalhos da escola_

 _-Presta serviços comunitários a orfanatos - falou Rin_

 _-Ajuda os alunos em dificuldades na escola - lembrou Kikyo_

 _-Ajuda sua mãe em casa - falou Kagura_

 _-Você até atravessa os velhinhos na rua Kagome - Sango voltou a falar_

 _-Ta pode ate ser que eu seja assim um pouco certinha, mas a Rin também é e_

 _vocês não implicam com ela - falou Kagome indignada._

 _-A Rin já não é certinha há muito tempo Kagome - falou Sango dando um sorriso_

 _-Sem contar o porre dela na ultima festa - falou Kagura rindo com a lembrança de_

 _uma Rin muito bêbada_

 _\- Mas você não sabe disso porque não vai nenhuma das festas com a gente - falou Rin com um sorriso sem graça_

 _-Eu não vou às festas porque são muito cheias - se defendeu Kagome_

 _-Para com isso Kagome você é jovem, essas coisas fazem parte, sair, beber,_

 _paquerar, curti - falou Kikyo._

 _-Mas eu não gosto - replicou ela_

 _-Você é uma jovem com espírito de velha - ralhou Sango - Ta perdendo o melhor da_

 _vida._

-Como foi que eu as deixei me convencerem...

 _-Sango tem razão Kagome temos que mudar isso - falou Kagura determinada – E nós_

 _vamos ajudar você_

 _-Vamos? - perguntou as outras três ao mesmo tempo_

 _-Ajudar? - perguntou Kagome preocupada_

 _-Claro, sua vida esta muito parada, e eu sei que você só precisa de uma mãozinha pra sair dessa monotonia - falou Kagura com um enorme sorriso._

 _-Eu não quero - falou Kagome seria_

 _-Como assim não quer? Você não tem querer. Quer chegar aos 40 anos e não ter nenhuma história emocionante pra contar pro seus filhos.Não mesmo, eu não vou deixar - falou Kagura ainda mais determinada_

 _-Mas e seu não quiser – Kagome se manteve firme em sua decisão_

 _-Então a gente vai ter que negociar - falou malandramente.- Nos de um mês para mostrar os benefícios de ser uma adolescente normal - Kagome estreito os olhos na direção de Kagura que fingiu não percebe e continuou falando - E se depois disso você quiser continuar nessa vidinha sem graça a gente não chateia mais você_

 _Kagome ficou pensativa por alguns minutos_

 _-Se eu aceitar nenhuma de vocês vai implicar mais com isso e nem ficar insistindo_

 _para eu ir nessas festas?_

 _Kagura olhou pra outras três que estavam caladas e elas fizeram um aceno positivo_

 _de cabeça_

 _-Tem a nossa palavra_

 _-Então tudo bem eu aceito - respondeu depois de um longo suspiro_

 _-Não fica assim Kagome, não vai ser tão ruim - falou Rin consolando-a._

 _-Pensa nisso como tirar férias de si mesmo - falou Kikyo sorrindo_

-Ferias, como é que se tira férias de si mesmo?

Kagome estava na frente do espelho penteando os cabelos terminando de se arrumar

para ir à escola que nem escutou quando alguém entrou no quarto

-Mãe que susto - falou quando viu o reflexo dela no espelho

-Desculpe querida eu bati mais você não respondeu - falou com um sorriso

-Tudo bem - continuou arrumando os cabelos fazendo uma trança frouxa

-Kagome tem uma amiguinha sua ai em baixo te esperando

-Amiga? - perguntou espantada, olhou o relógio e viu que marcava 6:20, ainda

faltava 40 minutos pra sair de casa, nenhuma de suas amigas estaria acordada a

esta hora.

-Posso falar pra ela subir? - perguntou a mãe vendo que filha se distrairá de

novo

-Claro

-Esta tudo bem Kagome? Você esta tão distraída - perguntou a mãe com visível

preocupação

-Esta tudo bem mãe

-Certo

A mãe de Kagome saiu, e depois de alguns minutos Kagome escutou alguém entrando no quarto.

-Kikyo - falou Kagome sem esconde à surpresa

-Eu mesma - falou se sentando na poltrona que tinha no quarto

-O que ta fazendo aqui tão cedo? - perguntou curiosa

-Esqueceu que suas "férias" começam hoje – perguntou com um sorriso divertido

-Não, eu só não achei que fosse começar tão cedo.

-Nem eu, mas como hoje é meu dia eu tive que vim. - falou se levantando da poltrona

-Como assim seu dia? - perguntou ficando ainda mais curiosa

-É que eu e as meninas decidimos ajudar você uma de cada vez, sabe pra não ficar

injusto pra ninguém - falou com um sorriso - E como eu já tinha em mente o que

fazer elas me deixaram vir primeiro - se explicou.

-E o que você esta pensando em fazer? - perguntou Kagome com um certo medo da

resposta

-Sabe eu já tinha reparado uma coisa - começou Kikyo enquanto circulava Kagome e

a olhava de cima a baixo - Suas roupas ...

-O que têm elas - falou se olhando no espelho, vestia uma saia jeans que ia

abaixo dos joelhos, uma blusa de lã de gola sem mangas de cor vinho, e

sapatilhas pretas com alguns detalhes azuis

-Você usa roupas muito serias - falou enquanto se dirigia até armário dela - Conservadora demais.

-Eu não vejo nada de errado nisso - ainda se olhava no espelho

-Esta muito calor pra usar blusa de gola, essa sai esta muito comprida e ...- deu

uma rápida olhada - Seus sapatos não esta combinando - falou voltando a mexer

no armário

-O que você esta fazendo? - perguntou depois de vê a outra revirando seu guarda

roupa

-Estou procurando uma roupa para você - falou calmamente, enquanto tirava uma

blusa de dentro de uma das gavetas - Toma veste isso - falou jogando algumas

peças na cama.

-Não - falou fazendo bico - Não quero, eu gosto dessa roupa.

-Não adianta fazer essa cara, eu não ligo. Agora entra no banheiro e troca de

roupa - Kikyo falou como se falasse com uma criança

-Não

-Kagome você concordou e deixar a gente ajudar - Kikyo se aproximou do banheiro

e abriu a porta - Então... Entra logo na droga desse banheiro! - gritou ela, deixando Kagome um pouco assustada - Por favor - finalizou com um sorriso gentil.

Kagome pegou as roupas que estava em cima da cama e saiu correndo pro banheiro.

Kikyo deu um sorriso e foi se sentar na poltrona pra espera. Depois de uns

minutos Kagome abriu a porta do banheiro com um certo receio

-Sai pra eu vê como ficou - pediu Kikyo ainda sentada na poltrona. Kagome saiu do

banheiro e ficou na frente de Kikyo pra que ela visse - Bem melhor – Kikyo falou com

feliz ao vê o resultado

-Eu to me sentindo estranha - falou Kagome indo pra frente do espelho, agora

vestida com uma calca jeans com uns bordados no bolso, uma regata branca

simples com decote em V, e agora de sandálias com um pequeno salto- Essa calça ta muito apertada e essa blusa esta muito só esse decote

-Você esta ótima, eu nem sei como achei uma blusa dessas no seu guarda-roupa. – Kikyo ficou ao lado de Kagome no espelho procurando alguma falha

-Foi a Sango que me deu, mas eu nunca usei e... Que foi por que ta me olhando assim de novo? – perguntou Kagome com um certo receio

-Sei lá falta alguma coisa – disse Kikyo olhando fixamente para outra e tentando vê o que poderia estar faltando

-É mais pano, olha só eu não posso me mexe que a blusa sobe - reclamou puxando a

blusa pra baixo

-Não é isso - tirou os brincos de argola que estava usando - Toma, coloca isso e solta esse cabelo.

-Ta - Kagome fez o que ela pediu sem reclamar

-Vamos se não vamos chegar atrasadas.

As duas saíram e foram pro colégio andando, já que não ficava longe da casa de Kagome. Assim que chegaram as outras meninas já estavam à espera dela em baixo

da arvore onde elas sempre ficavam

-Achei que vocês não viessem mais, o sinal já vai tocar - começou Sango assim

que viu as duas mas, quando elas se aproximaram mudou completamente de assunto -Essa é a blusa que eu te dei?

-É – Kagome respondeu sem graça, por nunca ter usado o presente que a amiga havia lhe dado.

-Que estranho, achei que você tivesse jogado fora - comentou Sango vagamente,

enquanto observa as roupas de Kagome.

-Não me olhem assim, eu sei que esta estranho mais foi a Kikyo que insistiu.

-Não é nada é só que você esta diferente - falou Kagura - Bom trabalho Kikyo

-Não foi nada, não é como se ela fosse o patinho feio, ela só precisa usar umas

roupinhas na moda – falou Kikyo.

-Isso pode deixar comigo – falou Rin com um enorme sorriso

-Vamos pra sala o sinal já bateu - avisou Sango

Elas entraram na sala, eram todas da mesma turma, alguns alunos já estavam em

sala e olhava para o grupo que entrava.

-Parece que esta todo mundo me olhando - Comentou Kagome quando entrou na sala

-É só imprensam sua - falou Sango mesmo vendo a cara de espanto dos colegas de classe

Kagome ia se sentar na primeira carteira de frente pro professor como de costume

quando escutou a voz de Kikyo

-Eu esqueci de falar com você sobre isso, você não senta mais aqui na frente.

-O que! Ate isso vocês vão querer mudar?

-A parti de hoje você vai sentar la trás - Kikyo anunciou

\- Eu não posso sentar la trás só os bagunceiros sentam atrás.- argumentou ela -Meu lugar é aqui - insistiu

-Não esse mês - falou Kagura passando por elas e indo se sentar na ultima

fileira

-Mas meu lugar é aqui na frente - falou numa voz de choro

-La trás Kagome - Kikyo falou pausadamente, tentando manter a calma.

-Vamos Kagome - Rin guio Kagome pelos ombros ate o final da sala enquanto tentava reprimi o riso vendo a cara que ela fazia

As aulas foram normais, isso ate o professor do ultimo tempo resolver fazer a

chamada.

-Higurashi - chamou o professor olhando nas primeiras fileiras onde não a viu - Higurashi faltou? - perguntou pra turma

-Eu estou aqui professor - Kagome no fundo da sala levantou a mão timidamente,

-Ah - falou o professor com visível surpresa - A senhorita esta... diferente, e

também não esta no seu lugar de costume, o que faz ai atrás?

-Eu... - Kagome pensava no que falar odiava mentir, mas também não podia falar

para o professor que tinha feito um acordo com amigas de agir como uma adolescente

normal por um mês, e que isso incluía ter que sentar no fundo da sala - Eu...

O professor olhava pra ela esperando uma resposta assim como o restante da turma

que agora olhava para trás prestava a atenção nela,o que a deixou mais nervosa

-Eu... - Kagome olhou pra as amigas como se pedisse ajuda, mas elas, fingiam que

não viam. Rin fingia escrever alguma coisa no caderno, enquanto Sango olhava as

unhas distraidamente e Kagura estava rindo de toda a situação escondendo o

rosto atrás de um livro.A única que olhava era Kikyo que fez um discreto aceno

de cabeça como se a incentivasse a contar uma mentira.

\- Eu estou com...Com problema de... De...Visã ão é isso Visão e...E não

estou enxergando muito bem de perto - falou nervosamente enquanto fazia gestos com as mãos sem parar

O professor ficou olhando pra cara dela, sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas

resolveu deixar pra la ela era uma das melhores alunas da classe não tinha

porque se preocupar só por que ela mudou de lugar.Já Kagome esperava ansiosa

pra saber o que o professor ia falar, sabia que tinha mentindo muito mal, e só

confirmou isso quando viu Kagura quase se engasgar por tentar segura uma

gargalhada.

-Tudo bem senhorita Higurashi, só espero que isso não afete nas suas notas.

-Sim... Sim professor – falou ainda nervosa

Depois de termina de fazer a chamada o professor dispensou a turma.

As amigas estavam saindo da sala rindo do desespero de Kagome que reclamava sem parar

-Por que vocês fizeram isso comigo - reclamava Kagome - Vocês sabem que

eu não sei mentir

-Você não se saiu tão mal - Rin tentava amenizar a situação

-O que! -gritou Kagura assustando as amigas e algumas pessoas que passavam - Ela

foi horrível, ninguém acreditou numa virgula do que ela falou.

-Eu sabia – se lamentou Kagome

-Esta tudo bem, amanha ninguém mais vai lembra disso – disse Sango a tranquilizando-a.

Não demorou muito e Kagura foi chamada por um grupo de meninas da outra sala,

enquanto as outras estavam sentadas embaixo da árvore lanchando.

-Meninas tenho boas noticias - falou Kagura quando voltou para perto das amigas

-Fala logo - pediu Rin curiosa, pois sempre que a amiga avisava que tinha boas noticias sempre tinha muita diversão no meio

-Tem festa hoje na casa do Naraku - falou animada

-Serio? - perguntou Kikyo - As festa dele são as melhores - também animada

-Vocês vão à festa? - perguntou Kagome enquanto comia seu lanche

-Nós vamos à festa - corrigiu Rin, Kagome arregalou os olhos e se engasgou um

pouco com o sanduíche que comia - E vamos nos diverti muito.

-Como assim? Eu não gosto desses lugares - falou assim que se recuperou do susto

-Você não tem mais querer, esqueceu do nosso acordo - falou Kikyo.

-Como eu vou esquecer se vocês não param de falar nele - falou emburrada - Perdi

o apetite - falou deixando metade do sanduíche de lado

-Não exagera Kagome- falou Sango - Kagura será que eu podia dormi na sua casa de novo, é que minha mãe sempre reclama dos horários que eu chego.

-Claro, eu não gosto mesmo de dormi sozinha naquela casa quando meus pais estão viajando.

-Se é assim eu também quero ir - Kikyo se ofereceu

-Porque não vai logo todo mundo então, assim é bom que a gente não precisa

espera ate o dia seguinte pra saber as novidades - falou Kagura animada.

-Vocês estão loucas? hoje é ainda segunda-feira a semana mal começou - falou

Kagome espantada

-Eu vou com certeza - falou Rin animada como se Kagome não tivesse falado nada - To precisando mesmo encher a cara

-Rin! - repreendeu Kagome

-É brincadeira K-chan - falou sem graça

-Não é não - falou Sango deixando à amiga mais sem graça ainda

-Então vocês vão mesmo à festa - perguntou Kagome ainda na esperança de alguma delas dizerem não

-Sim - gritaram as quatro ao mesmo tempo


End file.
